A Prisoner to His Passion
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: She loved him, loved him more than anything, but after her abduction and the attack against his kingdom he was said to be dead. Despite all this chaos could Rin find the happy ending she desperately wishes for? A RinXSesshomaru story...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, or this world would be a dark and angsty place...**_

_This isn't necessarily a new story, just one that's been edited so I could have it posted here on fanfiction. Please be warned that there is **ADULT THEMES** in this story. There is also ANGST, BLOOD, GORE, and many other evil mean and nasty things that I shall fore warn you about. If you **DO NOT** like these kinds of stories, then I **ADVISE** you **NOT** to read this story. I will not take responsibility for ignorance because obviously you can read.._

_**A Prisoner to his passion**_

**_By Miztikal-Dragon_**

She didn't know how long she had been there, but there was a good chance of it being for more than a few months. Rin had never thought that something like this could happen to her. The heavy cold metal rubbed uncomfortably against her reddened and sore wrists, she had tried countless times to squeeze her tiny hands through the chains, but it was no use, her restraints still held her captive.

Her waist length hair was once placed up in an elegant bun, now was hanging carelessly tossed about down her shoulders; her bright blue eyes hidden behind her ebony locks of now dirty and dry hair. How had this happened? Hugging her knees as best she could the young woman no older than eighteen summers sat on a small pile of coarse hay that had been put there as a make shift bed. She was being held prisoner, locked away in a far away castle in the Northern Lands; kidnapped from her very bedroom late one night.

The silent tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she glanced down at her torn and practically destroyed silk nightgown. She had been asleep in her warm bed, dreaming dreams of spending the rest of her life with her prince charming, the man or as I should say the Youkai she loved. Rin had been ecstatic that her parents wanted her to wed the young heir to the Western Lands, but fairy tales always come with their major downfalls don't they?

The dungeon that she was currently locked in was a dark gray, the cement cylinder blocks that towered around her making a small jail cell made her feel like she was in one of those overly done romance novels; the one's that she spent countless hours indulging herself in. Those enticing action scenes, the main plots of how a woman has surpassed her trials and tribulations. Rin too would be free; she had every hope that her prince charming would come save her from this hell that had been dished out onto her plate of life. The rusty chains that held her hands in their clutches were long enough so the young maiden could move around her cell, but that was about it. They were attached to the wall and even the strongest Youkai had the hardest time trying to break the enchanted binds.

Rin didn't know why he had to do this to her, for she had no idea that he had taken a liking to her so long ago. Her captor was a scary lord; one of high power, cunning, and had a pretty bad reputation for a hanyou of his stature. Naraku, with his blood red eyes and his long jet black hair that would give even the most brave of men blood curdling nightmares, had taken a liking to the princess of the Eastern Lands. He had "fallen in love" with her unique attitude, the mouth watering curves of her yet still adolescent body. His jealousy had flared when he saw her dancing with the eminent Lord Inutashio's eldest son Sesshomaru during a harmless gathering that took place every year between the four lands. Eastern, which belonged to the humans; the Western, which was ruled fearlessly by the disintegrating numbers of the charming and elegant Inu Youkai's. The Southern lands which was ruled by the Kitsune's, with their great knowledge in the arts of deceit. And finally the Northern; which belonged now to Naraku.

Everything had been going splendidly, and Rin had not a care in the world as the young Inu Youkai, Sesshomaru held her closely in his arms. The bright amber color of his cold yet intriguing eyes glimmering with the lights of the crystal chandelier's hanging from the ceilings of the enormous sized ballroom, she had been in heaven. Her mind clouded over with that night's events, all the laughter that she and her prince had shared; all the innocent yet tantalizingly hot touches they experienced. It had all been like a dream, his tender kisses that were filled with such passion that made her weak in the knees. The way his long and elegantly kept silver hair curtained over the both of them when they disappeared from the ballroom and to the garden, where they had taken an unsuspecting tumble to the ground. Yes, love was in the air.

She came crashing back into the harsh reality of where she was when a cold laughter could be heard from the other side of the dark and damp dungeon. He was there watching her like the bird of the night, stalking her as if she were his prey. Rin glanced up at him, a scowl on her angelic face as she glared angrily at him, their eyes locking in a heated staring match. The smile that pursed his lips seemed to grow at the expression on her face, he was coming to make her succumb to him, but she would never do that; not while Sesshomaru was out there somewhere. The hanyou's purplish robes fluttered eerily as he walked gracefully over to her cowering yet, rigid form.

"It is good to see you are still alive my pet." He said sweetly, yet filled with a malicious tone.

Not answering, she flipped the young lord the middle finger and snarled as he came closer to her. Rin had lost her careless exterior. She had been close to loosing just more than her personality by the ways of torture that the man in front of her was lusting to do. As he kneeled down face to face with her, his sharp eyes roaming over her less than appropriately covered body, Rin's hand lashed out on reflex to angrily swipe across his face, but Naraku had already foretold her actions and grabbed her petite wrist in his long talon like claws. He drew his face closer to hers, his hot heavy breath blowing on her neck causing her to shudder in disgust.

Naraku tsked her teasingly as he gently ran his other hand through her hair making the young maiden flinch at his touch. His evil smirk couldn't get any wider and the plans that he had for this angel were well worth the two-month wait. Licking his lips, the hanyou released his hold from Rin and climbed onto his feet, brushing off his robes as if they had been dirtied by her mere appearance. Closing his eyes momentarily, Naraku cleared his throat and looked down at his long claws.

"Rin my dear," he cooed, "don't worry your pretty little head about anything. Once the sun sets tonight you will be mine for the taking…"

"I will never be yours!" she growled spitting on Naraku's shoes. "Sesshomaru will come for me! Just you wait and see when he kicks your butt for kidnapping me you selfish bastard!"

His eyes narrowed menacingly as a disgusted look over came his flawless features. After the invasion he had planned for the Western Lands, there would be no Sesshomaru to save her, hell there wouldn't be any Inu Youkai's left once he was through with their pathetic and inferior race. On the contrary, he himself had taken a liking to the infamous Rin Taber; princess to the Eastern lands at first sight, but what he wanted was the destruction of the only family that would get in his way of a hostile take over.

* * *

The bright drops of his crimson blood sprayed from the wound that his brother inflicted onto his body. The almighty Sesshomaru had lost his cool composure when word got out that the one woman to make him feel alive was abducted right out of her very bed while she slept. The Inu Youkai angrily swiped at the younger boy with long silver hair, who was at a most disapproving advantage. They clashed swords as they fought for dominance, Sesshomaru fighting for release of all his pent up anger, and InuYasha for his life. Pushing against the sharp metal blade as it dug into his tough skin, Sesshomaru growled as he shoved his half brother back into a near by wall, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Next time, stay out of my way half breed." Sesshomaru said coldly as he strolled passed the limp form of the Inu-hanyou he had just been fighting.

There were plenty of cuts and open wounds that currently were healing on his body, but he didn't care. The usually somber Inu Youkai had business to attend to and he wouldn't be stopped in his pursuit. Maids and other servants scurried sacredly out of his way, not wanting to have the same fate as the few other's who had unsuccessfully tried not even an hour before; nor the one's that had suffered a slow and painful death when Sesshomaru had first found out of his misfortune.

His long silver hair fluttered at his side as he walked less than calmly down the long and empty hallways that would lead him to his father's throne room. Sesshomaru was making it a priority to send soldiers out to save this human girl, no matter what he would get his way. He wouldn't rest until he did, he couldn't rest until he had his princess back in his arms again. As he neared the room, the scent of a frightened woman came from behind him and him being the mighty Sesshomaru, ignored the woman as she passed him easily.

It was a gypsy woman from the material of her clothing, but how she was able to get passed the guards was very suspicious indeed. Her green skirt was tied lazily at her waist hugging her hips, exposing the green undergarments underneath. Her top was that of something Sesshomaru had never seen in his life; the grass green color was soft on the eyes, yet it stuck to her body like a second skin, one of the sleeves clutching to her shoulder blade as the other cascaded down her arm and flaring open like a priestess' garment would. Her long ebony locks of hair reminded him of his precious Rin, but the gypsy's had a more wavy wild tone to it.

His sensitive ears could hear her raspy intake of air as she panted from her breath taking run, and the jingle of the bell anklet that was tied loosely to her one of her ankles. She held some type of spiritual power within her and Sesshomaru could feel it radiating off of her. Walking into the room a few seconds behind her, the Inu Youkai saw the gypsy woman bowing like a servant to his father Inutashio; the ruler of the Western Lands himself looking pretty shocked to see such a rouge woman in his presence. Sesshomaru stayed quiet as the woman began to speak, her small voice boomed throughout the enormous room, but the only thing that mattered was what the human had to say.

"My lord!" she said out of breath, not looking upon the man with snowy silver hair; his long elegant robes shimmering in the bright candlelights that lit the room. "I am Kagome Higurashi! A young gypsy, exiled from the Eastern lands. I have come on a premonition about the young maiden who was kidnapped from her castle and I have come a long way to inform you of this."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stepped up to the young woman on her hands and knees. She had regained her breath and now glanced up hesitantly at him, her face a blank yet fearful expression. He loomed over her, his amber eyes boring holes, a silent growl emitting from his pursed lips.

"You have come here and wasted time for both of us just on a premonition!" he growled angrily. "Wench, we would never need the help of a gypsy such of your stature. You best be on your way and leave this kingdom this very moment before I have you escorted in pieces because of the rubbish you spew from your foul mouth!"

"I beg your pardon, but my premonitions are never wrong!" she cried aloud climbing to her feet.

Normally Inutashio would stop this transaction because his son was more likely to attack the young maiden, but other more important matters had pressed his mind. The Northern Lands were said to be waging a war, an invasion and he had to get the problem solved before any more of his people lost their lives. Getting up from his throne, the Inu Youkai Inutashio left the room and quickly went to the war room so he could plan out just how he was going to deal with this new ordeal.

Sesshomaru glared angrily at this "gypsy" woman, he hadn't noticed it at first, but something wasn't quite right with her. It was as if the look on her face was fake, as if it wasn't really her face at all. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as the Inu Youkai took a step forwards; this woman's human aura should have been sensible, especially with his nose, but there was nothing there.

"Just who are you supposed to be gypsy woman." It was more of a demand, but it didn't really matter.

She didn't reply but smirked as she brushed herself off and headed out of the room, something in her stride was familiar and when he sniffed the air, it was polluted with one scent; the scent of Naraku. Growling angrily, Sesshomaru had 'Kagome' pinned roughly against the wall, his long claws digging into the flesh of her throat. His eyes were ablaze and he wasn't going to spare this wench anything, there was no meaning to the word mercy when you messed with him.

He didn't know what was happening, and why his emotionless mask had slipped so, but he no longer cared; he wanted the answers and he wanted them now. Showing the human his poison claws as they cracked, he tightened his grip on her, drawing blood. He was losing his patience and if she didn't give him what he wanted, this woman would be no more.

"Wench!" he snarled angrily. "Whoever the fuck you are, it would be in your best interest to tell me what you know about the whereabouts of Rin! Don't lie to me because I will know and will kill you without hesitation!"

The next couple of minutes were surprisingly a blur to the Inu Youkai. First he had pinned this woman to the wall threatening her with her death and the next, he was being effortlessly tackled to the ground by his hanyou brother, InuYasha. On the way to the marble floor, Sesshomaru managed to let out an angry roar, then impaling with something hard and not the floor.

The two dog demons fought against each other, their sharp claws slicing their formal robes, digging into the other's tough skin as the mixture of their blood sprayed against the white walls and the floor. All the mean while Kagome smirking evilly as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched them tear the other into shreds.

_'This is going better than Planned,'_ she thought mentally laughing at the two brothers. _'They will kill each other and I will finally be able to get out of this costume. Being good doesn't really suit me.'_

Pulling out the sword, Tokijin, from its sheath, Sesshomaru swiped it against his brother's chest causing a deep wound to appear and sending InuYasha toppling to the floor in a heap of blood. Putting the tip of Tokijin to the hanyou's neck as Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red, he was beyond pissed now and if InuYasha wasn't careful he literally would become minced meat.

"Don't interfere with things that don't concern you hanyou," Sesshomaru growled venomously. "I will not hesitate to kill both you and that human over there in the blink of an eye. So do not test me!"

A sadistic laugh rang throughout the two men's sensitive ears and they both glanced over to the gypsy woman who currently resided in their father's throne. An evil smile plastered to her full lips, her legs drawn carelessly over the side, and her eyes gleaming deadly with a malicious intent. Removing the blade from his brother's throat, Sesshomaru was most annoyed by this woman and snarled as he pointed his weapon to the woman.

"Human, I suggest you take my offer or death will befall you, you pathetic excuse for a human, none the less a being of this world!" He warned.

"I think the mean ol' Sesshomaru needs to be taught some manners," Kagome laughed as she twirled her finger's effortlessly in the air drawing an invisible picture. "But I have news for you dog boy!" she paused looking almost insightful before she climbed to her feet draping her hands over her chest. "You will not see Rin ever again. Now, as I speak the eminent Lord Naraku is having his way with the pathetic young maiden. There's nothing that you can do about it and I have come to make sure and take the bittersweet taste of victory as I slay you and all the trash that lives in this kingdom."

Sesshomaru was upon Kagome again, Tokijin drawn out, his eyes lost in hatred; he had snapped and now this "gypsy woman" would die. It unnerved him that this woman was not afraid of him, but it didn't matter. He was about to make the blow that would end this woman's tyranny, when the throne room's doors burst wide open, followed by an angry growl that of a woman with immense power radiating off her form.

"KIKYO!" the woman screamed, her chest heaving up and down and her deep chocolate eyes burning with fury.

This woman must have been the gypsy because InuYasha looked horrified as he switched his gaze from one woman to the other. They were exact twins, but it was as if they were exact opposites. This new woman's long ebony locks of hair cascaded down to her lower back, the skin tight midnight blue and revealing dress that she wore showed off her slightly spasming muscles. Her finger's her were clenched into fists, the air was thick with evil intent.

"It's nice to see you are still alive," Kikyo said almost regretfully. "I see that you have made it passed the demons that were sent to destroy you, how unfortunate for me."

"You will pay for slaying my kin! I will tear you limb from limb for stealing my body and using it as if I were the one who helped in the aide of kidnapping my Princess!" Kagome spat.

"Bad news little gypsy trash," Kikyo cooed as her body transformed to reveal her true from, her dead eyes filled with a sadistic mirth. "But none of you will be leaving this castle. You will all die before you can even try to save yourselves! So say goodbye and be prepared to greet the netherworlds as you die and are cast aside to the very depths of hell!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and was about to attack yet again, but was greeted by a bright light as the room around him began to disintegrate. He could hear laughing as well as the screaming of InuYasha for the real gypsy woman known as Kagome. The Inu Youkai could smell the scent of countless amounts of people's blood, they were being carelessly massacred. The room around him and his brother began to spin as the tiles from the ceilings crashed to the ground. The clattering of dishes breaking, candles falling to the ground and the roar of fire as it quickly spread throughout the room, they were all going to die and Sesshomaru couldn't move his body; he was frozen in place. And as the room began to dull and his mind was struggling to hold onto consciousness one thing and one thing only crept onto his mind and with the last of his strength Sesshomaru whispered..

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Rin, I'm so sorry."

* * *

His clawed hands traveled lavishly down her body, he had been waiting so long to feel the texture of her skin; it was so enticing. Willing or not, Naraku would have his way with her. Either way the frightened young maiden beneath his body would be his. His long black hair curtained over their faces hiding them from view as his head lowered to hers. Normally she would fight against his touch, but he had fixed it to where she couldn't move; Kikyo's concoction was working like a charm.

Naraku smiled as Rin's eyes widened in horror, she knew exactly what he was going to do to her. His long claws leisurely traveled up Rin's shoulders, gingerly touching her exposed skin, pulling down what was left of her nightgown. For him everything was going according to plan; the Western Land's invasion was a success and Kikyo had given word that Inutashio and his human wife were no where to be found. That the hanyou InuYasha and Inu Youkai Sesshomaru had been trapped inside the ruins of what used to be their castle.

Capturing her lips in a demanding kiss, Naraku forced his tongue into the depths of her mouth. She cried out in shock, letting out a muffled scream as she felt the cloth of her silk nightgown being torn from her body. His hands quickly went to work touching her round breasts, pulling her nipples between his claws all the while he could feel his manhood swell in pleasure. Removing his lips from her mouth, Naraku slowly trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down Rin's neck and to her chest where he licked the tanned bud, swirling his foul tongue against her creamy skin.

Rin may not have been able to move her body in protest, but she could feel every little touch of the hanyou's fingers and in all honesty she wanted to vomit and drown herself in the foul bile from her stomach. At least that would be a better fate than letting this beast steal her innocence. Biting back her tears, she tried to keep her mind on the positive side; Rin believed with all her heart that Sesshomaru was out there trying to find her, trying to save her. Her breath hitched in surprise as Naraku's gruesome lips left her breasts and began to steadily move downwards towards her nether regions.

_'Help!'_ her mind screamed out into the abyss of her inner thoughts, _'Sesshomaru please save me from this hanyou! I need you Sesshomaru! Please do not abandon me! Do not let him steal what is rightfully yours! SESSHOMARU!'_

He dipped his eager tongue into her navel as his claws quickly discarded the young princess' undergarments where he stared at the luscious mound between her legs; it was marvelous! Licking his lips excitedly, Naraku easily parted Rin's legs and lowered his head to her maidenhood, inhaling deeply as he came in contact with her curly black pubic hair.

"Please stop!" Rin cried out, still unable to move her limbs.

He chuckled, answering her fruitless plea by plunging his tongue deep within her lips, her loud scream filling the enormous room. This was only the beginning of his relentless torture to her maiden body; destroying the inner being that once was the all around lovely and beautiful Princess.

* * *

The Western castle had been destroyed; many people had lost their lives to fight against the sudden attack that had taken place right in the garden. Naraku and Kikyo had mysteriously been able to sneak hundreds upon thousands of their Youkai into Inutashio's land without any notice and left them devastated. The queen, Izayoui, had been found unconscious hidden in an underground tunnel, Inutashio himself had lost his life slain by an unknown source of purifying power. InuYasha and Kagome were found after a day of searching, the hanyou had protected the young gypsy with his body and she had only received a few bruises and a couple of cuts; while InuYasha suffered from a broken arm, couple of cracked ribs and his left ear split. Sesshomaru on the other hand was never found. Throughout the wreckage, everyone searched for days, until about a month had passed and everyone presumed him dead. InuYasha's mother died a few days after Inutashio's funeral, people say a broken heart can kill you, and for her it did.

However, even if they had thought that Sesshomaru was gone, it didn't make it the truth. InuYasha may have become the temporary ruler of the Western lands, but he himself knew that his brother was alive, and as much as he hated to say it there was that deep feeling in his bones that something bigger than the invasion was coming.

* * *

There wasn't much that he could do now that he was missing an arm. It wasn't as painful as losing the one he loved, but it would grow back in due time. His long silver hair fluttered in the wind as he gazed upon the Western lands, somehow he had found himself lying out in the forest when he came to. How he got there from his father's throne room was a mystery, though all that matter is that he was alive and he was going to take his revenge upon Naraku. Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru ran his finger's through his long mane of hair and began to walk calmly back towards his kingdom. He was too exhausted to use his demonic speed and it would be at least one night before he could get back to the castle with the speed in which he was walking at.

He wasn't angry anymore, no not angry just vengeful. The Inu Youkai was effortlessly plotting out the ways that he was going to slaughter that bastard of a hanyou once he got his hands on him. There was no mercy when it came to his beloved Rin. Nobody would ever lay a harming hand on her when Sesshomaru was on the clock and he was going to make sure of that. The blades of grass crunched silently underneath his bare feet; how he had no shoes was also a mystery, but what the unnerving thing about everything was that the almighty Sesshomaru had somehow lost his shirt and his pants had tears and holes just about everywhere.

The sun would set soon, but he would not rest. Plans of future attacks that would take place raced through his mind he needed to think of a way that he could save his precious Rin from anymore harm that could have already befell his love. Just thinking about the many possibilities of what Naraku could being doing to his woman made the Inu Youkai's blood boil and he felt a renewed power flowing throughout his body as he took off into the skies; a faster than the speed of light pace would get him home in less than an hour.

_**E/N:**_ _This story is originally a one-shot; however, I will be making it shorter and more as the editing process continues... Almost all of the sex scenes will be edited out to save my behind, but their "unedited" sisters will be hosted on alternative sites... Thank you.**-Krystal-  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, or this world would be a dark and angsty place...**_

_This isn't necessarily a new story, just one that's been edited so I could have it posted here on fanfiction. Please be warned that there is ADULT THEMES in this story. There is also ANGST, BLOOD, GORE, and many other evil mean and nasty things that I shall fore warn you about. If you DO NOT like these kinds of stories, then I ADVISE you NOT to read this story. I will not take responsibility for ignorance because obviously you can read.._

_**A Prisoner to his passion**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

(If you wish to view the missing paragraphs, i.e. edited out goodies, please visit the alternative sites given in my profile.) 

He needed release and he wanted it more than anything. When he had found out that the invasion had been a success, you could say that there was a victory party and it didn't end too well for Rin. Grabbing her long black hair with his claws, he pulled her head back to where it was resting tightly against his shoulder as his other hand traveled down her abdomen and sliding mercilessly into her maidenhood. His mouth was watering at the feel of her trying to jerk away from him and the terrified screams of the beauty he was currently residing in. Nibbling on her ear he moaned in pleasure when Rin shifted, causing him to near his release. Pushing his slender fingers into her being, Naraku pushed Rin onto her face, while her bottom stood in the air. He continued to pound into her, his fingers still scraping against the walls of her womb, his other squeezed one of her adolescent breasts in his palm and tweaking the nipple with his forefinger and thumb.

Feeling himself close to his release, Naraku removed his fingers from her thick folds and wrapped his arms around her chest as he thrust himself one last time into her tight bottom, releasing his longing hot torrent seed into her body. He groaned loudly as he licked the base of her neck before collapsing fully onto, not minding that it was painful for her. His sweat covered body and his sticky hair clung to Rin as she continued to silently sob. She couldn't give up hope that Sesshomaru was still alive out there and searching for her, she couldn't give in to the nothingness and become spiritually dead, not to mention physically dead like she currently felt.

* * *

He couldn't take much more of this silent torture, with his arm already re-grown and the Western lands kingdom rebuilt Sesshomaru calmly sat at the throne planning a surprise attack on the Northern lands. Revenge would be a dish best served cold and he would jump at the chance to destroy Naraku with a vengeance. InuYasha had willingly given up the throne once Sesshomaru walked calmly with his elegant head up into the castle. Everyone that was still alive was in awe that he had survived. Many Youkai guards stood patiently around the Inu Youkai awaiting their orders for the invasion of Naraku's territory, it was time for payback.

Running his claws through his hair, Sesshomaru gave the final orders and waited for his soldiers to leave before sighing heavily. He had to think of something quickly because he had wasted so much time trying to plan this out. She had been gone for almost five months now and he hadn't been able to take action because of one thing or another. Anger pulsed throughout his body as he stormed off into his bedchambers to don his formal robes. He was making sure that they left this very night so Rin could be saved from the hell that he had left her endure.

About an hour or so later everyone was ready and waiting to go. The countless amounts of Youkai and some spiritual people and demon slayers that InuYasha had requested to aide Sesshomaru's assault were saying goodbye to the one's that they loved and were leaving behind. The Inu Youkai Sesshomaru stood patiently waiting, his cold and emotionless eyes boring holes into the vast scenery just beyond the setting sun. The cry of a horn rung out through the group of soldiers and as Sesshomaru let out a roar they began their journey forwards. It wasn't too surprising to find both InuYasha and his gypsy woman not too far behind with their group; they would serve to be a great asset to the battle later on.

Hours into their journey, Sesshomaru's cold eyes drifted back to his hanyou brother and the young maiden by his side; the Inu Youkai was becoming what one would say as jealous. For his brother had the one he loved, but the mighty Sesshomaru didn't. He snorted to himself as he broadened his stride, he had to do this for himself. He had to do this for Rin and everyone who had lost their lives while being an innocent bystander to Naraku's trail of bloodshed. The Inu Youkai could feel the spiritual gypsy woman known as Kagome approach him, she seemed very nervous, but he wouldn't stop his pace.

"What do you want gypsy?" he growled coldly not giving her a side-glance.

"Here," she said putting a long ribbon deep blue ribbon into his clawed hand. "This belonged to Rin, and I know that she would want you to have it no matter where she is or what is happening. She always said she wanted to see you with your hair up."

Sesshomaru didn't reply to her comment and Kagome quickly left due to the thick tension that had spurted from the ground when she mentioned the stolen princess. He didn't know why he was listening to the unpredictable human, but something stirred deep within his stomach. Was it guilt? He didn't know what it was but nonetheless, he slowed down his pace, his clawed hands carefully holding the silky ribbon, and tied his knee length silver hair into a high ponytail. His swords clanked together in a rhythmic song like sound as he continued to walk, his mind drifting back onto his precious' smiling and bright face. The way her blue eye lit up every time he tried to show something other than his normal somber expressions.

There would be no way that this vast army would be able to march upon the grounds of the Northern territory unknown, and they would have to set up camp deep within the forest so plan out just where every single Youkai, spiritual being, and demon exterminators would be placed and what their jobs were. Grumbling silently along with the others, they built their campsite as the spiritual humans that consisted of Miroku a hentai monk, Kaede an elderly priestess and mentor to Kagome, a miko in training who held powers beyond even the greatest priestess who died centuries ago in a war similar to this one. Tents were placed for the Youkai's and humans for privacy reasons and one for Sesshomaru. He necessarily didn't have the need for it, but it was a silent place where he could gather his thoughts; compose himself so he could think about everything around him. However, everyone in camp had high spirits but there were doubts on just how much sleep everyone was going to receive that night.

* * *

Rin had lost track of time and the hope she held was fleeting and quickly. Every night since the so-called invasion on the Western lands, Naraku had made it a necessity that she would be bathed and chained naked to his bed. He had never tried once to be gentle with her and the bruises, cuts, and scratches were evidence to prove it. Her long hair hung lifelessly from her shoulders as she sat cross-legged on the cold cement floor of her prison cell. Naraku hopefully wouldn't call for her tonight; she didn't know if she would be able to stand one more night of him touching her with his greasy hands. Her eyes were weary and they held dark rings underneath them from countless sleepless nights in fear that the hanyou would come down and rape her while she was most vulnerable.

She had began to get an illness, and sometimes it was hard to breathe. The evil priestess that usually stood by Naraku's side assured that all Rin was suffering from was "Whooping cough" but when she starting coughing up blood they seemed to smile with her pain. It was as if they had wanted her to become sickly. Doubling over in pain as her body shook with deep and painful coughs, Rin held her hands to her mouth as the specks of blood spurted from her lips; she needed medical attention, but they refused her.

Gasping for air, she forced back her tears; she wouldn't shed another tear because of the way she was wasting away, she wouldn't cry because she was weak. Looking out the small barred opening, she gazed upon the night sky filled with stars. Boy had she missed the outside. Her pale skin was a ghostly white and she could pass off as a wandering soul, that's how bad she looked. Frowning angrily, Rin tore her gaze from her only view to the outside world and looked down at herself, she had somehow pissed off the gods because this was a fate worse than death.

Bowing her head, Rin let the crystal clear tears pour down her dirt covered face as she silently whispered a pray to the heavens above.

"Please let him come for me. I refuse to believe that you would take my Sesshomaru from me. I will never submit willingly to the claws of this monster in the form of a hanyou! Send me my savior, a sign that I know you're still alive my love, anything that will guide me from this darkness and into the light of your warm, yet tender embrace. Please Sesshomaru, rescue me, save me from this hell that has befallen me…"

Closing her tired eyes, Rin let the inky blackness sink over her form and she collapsed to the ground in a dead faint. Unconsciousness was was the only place that permitted her to be happy and if that's the only way she could see Sesshomaru that was the only way that she would have it because she loved him with the very depths of her heart.

* * *

Morning had come all too slowly and eagerly the Youkai's got to their feet and ridding all evidence that they had ever stopped moving. Sesshomaru watched as his brother InuYasha helped out the humans, spending as much time as possible with this "Kagome" character that had caused some problems in the beginning. Feeling the jealousy run throughout his blood at the sight of an innocent kiss, the Inu Youkai drew out Tokijin and pointed to the castle that was merely a day's traveling ahead.

"We fight for out kingdom!" His calm monotone voice rang out through the trees. His actions more against his icy demeanor than normal. "We fight for the people slaughtered at our kingdom borders! For the massacre that killed the king Inutashio, this Sesshomaru's blood!" Hoots and hollers could be heard as clear as day before he continued, "We fight for the injustice that has befallen us and we will not give up until Naraku's head is mounted on my wall! As your leader I proclaim that you leave no stone unturned, no follower of that vile half-breed's union left alive! They will pay for what they have done! We will be victorious! LET US GO AND FIGHT FOR OUR KINGDOM, OUR HONOR AND OUR STABILITY IN THE WORLD OF YOUKAI!"

That is when everyone went silent and they all split apart on their own missions. Reluctantly InuYasha had been appointed Captain of war so he had placed the Youkai warriors to their strong points and "Helped" Sesshomaru with a fighting tactic that would be victorious. Of course Sesshomaru was stuck with his hanyou brother, his woman, the hentai monk, female demon exterminator who rode a enormous neko Youkai and an elderly priestess. In other words, he was stuck with the humans.

Growling angrily to himself, the Inu Youkai took off into the woods leaving his group behind. He had one purpose, one main priority to complete before his army could tread onto the lands of the Northern lands; he had to save his precious Rin and slay both the evil priestess Kikyo for slicing off his arm and Naraku for taking the woman that meant his very life to him. And for who knows what else the hanyou had done to Sesshomaru's intended.

They had thought Rin was in a deep state of unconsciousness when they unchained her from the wall and began carrying her limp body towards Naraku's bedchambers. She knew what was being planned because she listened carefully. Waiting patiently for the right time to strike. Rin kept quiet until they stopped at the entrance. Opening her eyes, Rin jerked her hands away from the two maids who carried her. Surprised, they dropped her and she got to her feet and fled. She may have been sick, but she would never stop running until she was out of this castle, until she was out of the lands and on her way back to her Sesshomaru.

Her bare feet slapped against the cold tile floor as she ran, the place was enormous and she didn't know her way around it, but she wouldn't stop. She couldn't. Rin could feel the burning in her lungs after a while of mindlessly running, and as she turned a corner she smacked into something hard before she tumbled backwards onto the floors surrendering into a fit coughs. Tears poured from her eyes as the blood trickled down her lip, it was getting worse and she knew who was standing over her, with his black and leering eyes.

"Why hello my pet," he cooed maliciously. "It seems as though as you tried to escape."

Rin tried to take off running again, but he must have already known her actions, because he tackled her to the ground, pinning her down, her hands next to her head as his head lay in the crook of her neck. She cried out as she felt the pressure against her abdomen; Rin knew what he wanted, and she struggled against him trying to break away from his crushing body that lay on top of hers.

Laughing at her childish attempts to free herself, Naraku easily forced open her legs with his knees and smirked as he crushed his lips hungrily against hers, diving his tongue into the sweet depths of her mouth. He used one of his clawed hands to hold down her wrists, the other traveling lavishly down her body, resting on her inner thighs as he pulled away from her lips, staring mischievously into her terrified eyes. He didn't say anything else to her; he just quietly undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. She was afraid of what he was planning to do to her, afraid that Sesshomaru wasn't alive and that he couldn't save her from this torture. She could feel him slice away her undergarments and she cried out, trying to get away, but it was still the same; she couldn't get free.

Rin felt as though as she was being swallowed by the very infernals of hell, she wished to die as she cried, the blood still steadily trickling down from the corners of her mouth as he entered her. She knew she wouldn't last longer and wished to die before he could soil her body any further. That; however, wouldn't happen because she could feel him pushing into her body inch by inch with his violating member.

Naraku seemed to take pleasure in her pain because the moment he stopped at her virgin barrier, he lowered his head to her lips and parted them with his eager tongue before thrusting into her body with all his might. Rin screamed as loud as her lungs permitted, calling for the one person that she loved to come and rescue her, but it was no use, she knew he wouldn't hear her cry. Not even a few moments later after his merciless torture began, Rin could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, it became hard to breathe and eventually she had fallen into the darkness.

* * *

The sun had begun to set when Sesshomaru finally made it onto the Northern Lands, everything was eerily quiet, but he trudged on. He quickened his pace and it was but a few minutes before he was at the castle walls, unsheathing Tokijin and slicing through the guards that were surveying the area, watching for trouble. The crimson blood of the Youkai and humans that Sesshomaru had slain easily coated the green grass. Nothing would ever grow there again. Naraku's lands were quiet as if it was dead. Stopping momentarily to wipe the blood from his sword, Sesshomaru looked up at the enormous castle that was only yards away.

He could smell Rin's scent, but it was so faint that he could barely recognize it. She was here and Sesshomaru wouldn't rest until she was back in his arms where she rightfully belonged. Walking closer to the castle, he could smell blood, not just from the Youkai's he had killed but that of Rin's. His eyes bled red as a growl escaped his throat, gripping his sword until his knuckles turned white, Sesshomaru fought back the want to just storm in there and brutally murder who ever crossed his path. The gravel crunched underneath his feet as he neared the castle, though he stopped dead in his tracks when a piercing scream was heard as clear as day from his sensitive ears.

"SESSHOMARU!"

His blood ran cold and he took off in speeds unimaginable to even the greatest Youkai known. The large Victorian doors that were in his way never stood a chance; with one swing of his sword they were reduced to ash. He had fire in his eyes as he ran to where her scent filled the air along with Naraku's one laced with arousal. Sliding down the halls, trying not to miss the corner, he saw Naraku doing the unspeakable to the Inu Youkai's beloved. He roared in anger, letting his sword drop to the ground as he flexed his claws. Getting ready to pounce and drive his poison claws into the back of the dirty hanyou, Sesshomaru was barely able to dodge a surprise attack from his side and hit the powerful barrier that lay right before Naraku and Rin.

"I knew you wouldn't die so easily." A woman's voice hissed, "You're too late now Inutashio, Naraku will make that human his mate before she dies."

Sesshomaru's aura became that of something beyond comprehension to the evil priestess who stood not too far off behind him. He was about to snap and whatever was holding back the full strength to his true demonic powers was diminishing. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was upon Kikyo, his long claws slamming down against her body, ripping her skin as it tore though her muscles. Kikyo didn't even have enough time to scream before she could feel the hot dampness of her blood surrounding her, the poison dripping from the Inu Youkai's claws were already taking its toll. Before she could die, Kikyo saw the blood red eyes of the Inu Youkai, her own orbs were betraying her; it wasn't the King of the Western lands Inutashio who she was seeing, but Sesshomaru…

"N-no…."

Going back over to his sword, Sesshomaru picked up the discarded Tokijin and calmly went over to the glistening barrier before Rin and Naraku. The dirty hanyou looked to be finishing his job and Sesshomaru brought his sword down on the barrier only to have it reflected. He roared angrily as he attacked the barrier again, he wouldn't give up until Naraku was dead. The Inu Youkai was about to bring his sword down upon the barrier once more when a single arrow flew passed his head and shattered the evil priestess' last resort to keep her lord safe while he had his way with Rin like it was only glass. InuYasha and his human wench were behind him, the human a very spiritual creature, but it didn't matter all that did was lying dead on the tile floor.

Naraku stood up with ease as he fixed his pants, while brushing his long sweaty and black hair with his claws. Sesshomaru immediately gripped his sword and charged Naraku as InuYasha and the others took Rin's dead body away from the scene playing out before them. Somehow Naraku was able to pull a sword out of nowhere and block the Inu Youkai's attack. The two swords clashed together countless times before they were in a dead lock, the two of them staring angrily into each other's eyes, only Naraku smirked as he drew his face closer to Sesshomaru's.

"She was great while she lasted," he cooed licking his lips. "Rin was the best I ever had for a virgin human. Taking her on the floor was the greatest pleasure that a Youkai of my stature could ever experience."

Sesshomaru snarled as he pushed his blade forward, his claws digging into the metal of the sword as he fought to keep control. Pushing Naraku back a few feet, Sesshomaru cracked his claws as they began to glow a fluorescent green dripping with his venomous poison. Throwing Tokijin off to the side, the Inu Youkai charged at Naraku, swiping at him with his claws. Hitting the vile hanyou's shoulder, Sesshomaru growled as he turned elegantly to drive his claws down the hanyou's back. The clothing on Naraku's back long with his pale skin ripped like a piece of paper as his blood sprayed on Sesshomaru's robes and face. Naraku didn't make one noise, but dropped his own sword as he swung to face Sesshomaru only to let his long tentacles shoot from his body and into his enemy's.

He didn't register the pain in his stomach, as he tore through Naraku's body. His poisonous claws tearing off the hanyou's limbs like a knife through warm butter. Watching Naraku's lifeless body fall to the ground, Sesshomaru unsheathed his other sword that dangled uselessly from his belt. The Tenseiga had been the sword given to him by his father and would bring one hundred Youkai or humans back to life with one swing. Clutching his sword, Sesshomaru brought it down on Naraku's lifeless form only to have his claws rip through the hanyou once again. He repeated this for a while and the last time he ripped throughout Naraku's body, InuYasha tore Tenseiga from Sesshomaru's hands and tossed it to the away as he tackled his brother to the ground.

"That's enough!" InuYasha growled emotionlessly as he pinned his brother to the granite floor.

Sesshomaru easily knocked his brother from his position on top of the Inu Youkai and he climbed quickly onto his feet and leaving the room. He was sure to pick up both Tokijin and Tenseiga before following Kagome's and Rin's scent, he had to know if death was really surrounding the true love of his life. Finding the gypsy woman leaning over Rin made Sesshomaru's blood run cold; he could smell death upon her and see the demons as they started to pull the spirit from her body. It was true, she had died. Calmly walking towards them he stayed silent and when Kagome gazed up to see him, she immediately stood to her feet, bowed and quickly left before anything could be said. She understood his feelings by the look in his eyes.

Pulling her limp form into his lap, Sesshomaru gently ran his fingers through her long black hair. He never thought that he would ever let her die before he would. Sesshomaru had never felt more alone in his life and he didn't know how to react; he wanted to be sad, to grieve for her, but he knew deep down in his heart that he couldn't. It was true that he was being selfish, but the Inu Youkai didn't care; all he wanted was for Rin to be by his side for the rest of his life, and he'd be damned if he was cheated from getting what he wanted.

"I will not lose you Rin!" he growled softly as he fought back a wave of his unshed tears. "You will not be allowed to leave me behind. I forbid it, you hear! You will not die before I do! I cannot let you go!"

Holding her body in his arms, Sesshomaru managed to unsheathe Tenseiga and gently, yet roughly stab his beloved with the tip of the blade. A light poured from the sword and as he removed it and tossed it to the ground, he could hear the faint beating of her heart begin again followed by her eager gasping for air; her chest heaving up and down rapidly as she began to cough. Tightening his grasp on his beloved Rin, he could feel his own hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, he wasn't ever going to let her go.

At first she didn't know what was going on, but when she could fully feel his claws, the warmth of his embrace and the feel of his silky hair against her body; she knew it was her Sesshomaru. Wrapping her tired arms around his form, Rin held him close, letting herself go as she clung to him. This was her dream come true, even if it was a little late. Rin holding onto the enormous body of Sesshomaru was quite an unnerving sight with her tiny and frail body, and his tall, lean and very masculine one holding onto her as if she was his mother, they looked so peaceful there. Finally Rin broke out into silent tears as she tried to hold him as close as possible, not wanting it to be a dream where she would wake up and find herself still in the binds of Naraku like she had so many times before.

"You came Sesshomaru," she whispered sniffling. "I thought you died. I didn't know if you'd come for me, I-I was so scared. Sess--"

He urgently pulled away and silenced her with a needing kiss, his arms snaking around her waist as he claimed her lips in a demanding kiss; not giving her any room to argue, not like she would want to. Returning it just as eagerly, Rin didn't notice that Sesshomaru had picked her up and carried her in his arms until he pulled away and tucked her small body into his arms, her head resting on his soft yet firm chest and her arms holding onto his robes.

"Sleep," he commanded as he took a loving glance at the woman protectively in his arms. "It will be a long couple of days until we have reached the Western Lands and you need your rest. Don't argue, just do it."

She only nodded as she rested her tired head more comfortably against his chest and let him bring her flush against his body. Blocking all other sounds out of her head besides the rhythmic sound of his breathing and heartbeat, Rin closed her tired eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The best sleep that she had been able to experience since she had been kidnapped so many months ago.

* * *

So much time had passed the two lovers by since those last hectic months; about a year and a half to be precise. Sure Rin and Sesshomaru had been married; however, only by human terms and they had yet to consummate their relationship. He didn't want to force himself upon her, he wanted to give his beloved Rin as much time as she needed to let her heal herself up emotionally. Things had never been the same and the Rin that everyone had known had died a long time ago. She hardly went anywhere without Sesshomaru at her side, she had become so dependant on him it was scary sometimes.

It was true that Sesshomaru had merged the Eastern and Western lands together while the Northern lands were given carelessly to the Southern. It wasn't like Sesshomaru wanted the lands and the Kitsune's were all too ecstatic to hear that they could have it free of charge. Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru looked out the window of his bedchambers, it was late in the evening and Rin would be asleep in the room next to his. She had yet to feel comfortable enough to share a bed with him and it made his eyes fill with pure hatred when he thought of the reason why, but it made him feel quite angry with himself. Putting down the graphic novel onto his desk and picking up his feather quill, Sesshomaru began to write in his father's old journal. It was more customary to write down his thoughts, Rin had once told him it was a way to express his deepest emotions with out really showing them, but guarding it with his life in case anyone had stumbled upon it, which no one ever had.

Writing for a while, the Inu Youkai could feel his tired muscles ache at the lack of sleep for the past couple of days. Putting down his pen, he stretched out as he climbed from his chair, pulling off his clothing and tossing on a pair of pajamas from his wardrobe. They were his classic, silk silver pants and long sleeved shirt, not only was it quite comfortable, but he didn't look overly feminine in it either. Going over to his large bed, Sesshomaru climbed on it and slid underneath the covers, resting his head onto one of the feathered pillows. He was spending yet another night alone in his cold and empty bed. This was becoming his daily routine and boy had it sucked royally!

Reliving his nightmares over and over again, Sesshomaru drifted somewhat off into a mixture between an unconsciousness and consciousness. Being wake, yet completely asleep. There were too many things on his mind to recognize anything that was going on around him, he was oblivious to every scent, sound, just everything in general.

* * *

She should have been asleep so many hours ago, but the constant nagging in her mind wouldn't go away. The words that had been spoken were already said, the things that had happened had already happened. Climbing out of her bed, the young woman of barely twenty summers stretched out her body before carefully glancing about her room. It was empty, lonely and she never knew why she actually slept in this room. The air was cold against her sleeveless pale pinkish nightgown that went passed her feet. Her hair was loosely hanging over her shoulders and down her back resting just above her bottom. Going over to a lighted candle, Rin took it and left the comforts of her room. The cold tile met with her feet as she calmly walked to where Sesshomaru's bedchambers lay and quietly went inside the dark room. She could hear his loud and heavy breathing; he was asleep.

Glancing carefully around the room, Rin went over to his desk and fingered the black leather book that was on his desk on top of all the papers that were neatly placed on his desk. Whatever the book was it was the last thing he was looking at before he retired. Opening the book, she skimmed over the well-written pages to the last entry, it was a diary; Sesshomaru's diary nonetheless. Suddenly becoming interested, she sat down cautiously in his chair as she began to read from the beginning of his entry: His elegant cursive hand writing filling the pages, her eyes focused and her mind tried to keep an open mind since she was reading her husband's deepest most precious thoughts without his consent.

The third of July, 1312

_She has yet to speak her emotions and I wonder if I did the right thing by letting myself do this. She seems to love me, but yet she hides herself from everything; my beloved Rin has changed from the woman that I had fallen in love with so many years before. It is not her fault because who would willingly want to be put through such traumatizing experiences like she had. I know that reviving her was against the laws of nature, but I couldn't let her go. I needed her to be by my side for the rest of our lives, and I still do._

I wish my beloved Rin would come to me and be her old energetic self like she had been once. I wish to see the genuine smile upon her flawlessly beautiful face again, because I miss her smiles. I feel like she is a stranger sometimes and I am always stepping on everyone's feet just so she can become comfortable with me again, so I can give her enough time to let herself heal.

Though no matter how long I wait, I will continue to give myself hope that the old Rin will return. Submission seemed to be the goal I had always been working with her, but her wildness, she was like my precious doe, so stubborn yet gentle. She was something that I thought that I could never touch. Too pure to be human but too full of life to be an angel. Maybe I'm just fooling myself, digging into my unseen paranoia, but I have to question my motives for the things I do, I must evaluate each consequence. It has been a long and grueling road, but I will trudge down it as long as it takes until she has spread her wings and soars like the eagle she is.

Sesshomaru  


Silent tears poured down her face as Rin put down the journal and glanced over at her sleeping husband. She had never know just how much he had done for her, just how much hell he would put himself through, in return only to see a smile on her face. It was heart warming. Slowly walking over to her Sesshomaru's bedside, she climbed on the opposite side and crawled over to his sleeping form, her blue eyes watching him intently, never wanting to have this moment end. Gently running her hand down his face, she let her fingers dance upon the tendrils of his silver hair that lay on his cheek.

Alien emotions ran throughout her body and she couldn't help but want to feel more not just of these emotions, but also of him. She wanted her Sesshomaru like she had dreamed as an adolescent teenager. Leaning down over the Inu Youkai, Rin placed a chaste kiss on his lips unknown to her that he was wide-awake by this time. His clawed hands immediately slid to her hips where he leaned firmly into her, then rolling over to where she was trapped underneath his masculine body. She squeaked in surprise, but never pulled away as he nibbled on her lower lip, sweeping his tongue over her mouth, begging for entrance.

Parting her lips Sesshomaru was greeted by Rin's eager tongue lashing out and dancing around his with a fire he had never seen before. One of his hands held up his body so he wasn't crushing the beauty underneath him while his other ran from her side down to her bottom where squeezed gently causing her to gasp, arching her body needily into his. Breaking away from their kiss, Sesshomaru opened his amber eyes and stared down at Rin; her face was severely flushed and her swollen lips were drawing him effortlessly to her.

"You don't know how much you mean to me Sesshomaru," she said encircling her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I love you so much Sesshomaru and I'll never let you go."

"Nor will I," he replied kissing her lips sweetly as he straddled her hips.

Getting lost in her arousing scent, Sesshomaru gently pulled the nightgown from his wife's body, feeling the gooseflesh as they covered her form. He could feel her trembling hands unbuttoning the front of his nightshirt and he quickly shrugged it off as he lowered his head to nip sensuously at Rin's neck; biting her skin tenderly leaving little bruises up and down the apex of her neck. He heard her silent moan as Sesshomaru continued with his torture downward, placing hot open mouthed kisses on the valley of her breasts, her hands immediately fisting in his long locks of silver hair, pushing his face flush against her chest.

His tongue soon found its was to her beaded bud and flicked out over it before pulling it feverishly into his eager mouth and reeking pleasurable havoc on her still yet inexperienced body. Being sure to spend enough time with each of breasts, the Inu Youkai switched between the two and let his hands lower themselves and easily slice the undergarments from her body. He could already smell her arousal and he was trying to hold back his emotions, not letting on to just how painful his erection had come to be since he smelt her first entering his bedchambers.

Rin gasped as the cold air blew over her body, she didn't know what he was doing to her, but it ultimately felt good and she didn't want to let him ever stop his ministrations on her longing body. Some how Sesshomaru's pants had come off during the few minutes of complete ecstasy, but neither of them seemed to mind one bit. She could feel the warmth between her legs as Sesshomaru ran his clawed hand carelessly along her inner thigh. She needed his touch, she craved for it now for so long and she was just barely letting her barriers fall.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she panted trying to regain her composure, but failing miserably.

"I love you too Rin," he whispered huskily into her ear sending shivers throughout her body, coursing through her veins.

His touch left her body scorching with heat, she needed him now, but she didn't know how to go about demanding something from the Inu Youkai above her. Smiling widely at Sesshomaru's arched brows, Rin pushed her hips to meet his, causing him to groan as he pressed his quivering member into her heat. She was ready for him and he was demanding to please. Crushing his lips roughly against hers, Sesshomaru gripped her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her chest firmly against his as he prodded her, teasing her and making her cry out in frustration when he purposely missed.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he turned Rin to where she was on her knees, holding herself up with her hands. This was completely new to her of course and yet it was erotic enough to spark her innocent interest. The Inu Youkai kissed his wife's racing pulse, letting his fang brush against her hot skin as he held securely onto her perfectly curved hips. Sucking on the flesh in the crook of her neck, Sesshomaru playfully bit down on her as her head fell back onto his shoulder. Entering her unsuspectingly, Rin cried out in pleasure at the feel of him pushing against the constricting muscles of her womb, adjusting to her husband, to her soul mate.

They seemed to melt together as they pushed forwards and arched back to give their significant other pleasure beyond belief. Rin herself had hit her first climax and was in complete bliss until she heard the warning growl of her husband, he was not yet finished with her. This went on for hours, until Sesshomaru could no longer hold himself back as Rin lay crying out for release from on her elbows. Pulling almost completely out of his wife, he heard her whimper in protest before he wiped the sweat from his brow and thrust one last time into her. Immediately being greeted by her muscles clamping down on his hard manhood as he shot his hot torrent seed into her awaiting womb.

Both of them climaxing together, Rin and Sesshomaru called out each other's names, Rin at the top of her very lungs. Detaching himself from his wife, Sesshomaru collapsed next to her and pulled her sweat-slicked form to his chest, spooning her back against him. His kissed the top of her head draping the blankets over their nude bodies and his leg protectively over her waist, pushing her into his lower half and emitting a new spark to satisfy both of their never ending desires.

A tired yawn escaped Rin's throat as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's, resting her head on his lean chest. They were both on the boarder of sleep, but yet neither of them wanted to close their eyes for the fear of their unity being nothing but an empty dream. Kissing his chin, Rin finally gave in, but clinging to her husband like there was no tomorrow until she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Sesshomaru believed that he would spend yet another sleepless night in his bed, but this time it would be different. This time he would watch the lovely beauty that finally slept in his arms, he wouldn't take his eyes off of her until she woke later in the morning. No longer was Rin a prisoner to the passions of two people, she was as free as the wind. Sesshomaru had finally received the one thing that he so very wished for. Tomorrow however, was a new day and the Inu Youkai would be sure to make it known to her exactly what he had planned for his little angel before him. She would become a willing prisoner to his passions, because she had always been, and he her. Closing his amber eyes, Sesshomaru muffled his own yawn before he too fell into a peaceful sleep holding the woman he loved the most. The two of them would be together for the rest of their very lives and nothing would stop that; he'd be damned sure to keep it that way.

**_-Fin-_**

****

_**E/N:**_ _This is actually one of the few happy endings that have come out in my stories, and though I wouldn't have been able to have kept a similar ending if I written it more recently, I have to say that this is one of the stories I've written that I love the most. Don't ask me why, because even I don't know, however, this story just gets to me.. I giggle. When I get the chance, I will edit more of my other stories and have them posted here as well (though they'll be missing the best parts! lol). Keep on reading!_

_ **-Krystal-  
**_


End file.
